bumblebees_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee's Adventures 2: The King Rescue
Chapter I - A New Adventure King.com person 1: I can't take this anymore! All those insults about our games on Wikia and other sites like Facebook are letting me down King.com person 2: I know, Right? King.com manager: I think we should close down because of the insults, We feel less important. *cries* Meanwhile in the Hurricane Center TV Room... Bumblebee: *gasps* It better be a joke. It just HAS to be a joke. Bumblebee: Chad! Audrey! Geneiveve! Emma! King.com is about to SHUT DOWN! RadioJH Audrey: We have to bring CCS and all the other games back! Bumblebee: And all those other games. Come on. We need Candy Crush Back! And i will teleport each and every insulter to the LBOC for sure Emma: Okay, Let the Adventure Begin! Bumblebee: One thing. If you find a King.com over or fan, Note that they can come to the adventure too. Emma: Can Jona and Noah come too? Genevieve: Of course! Bumblebee: Alright guys. Lets begin! Chapter II - The Towers of King Genevieve: Where are the Towers of King? A king.com person: We haven't had anyone visit our towers since we closed down. Anyway, You fans can visit them. It would be a pleasure. Go into that portal and you will be into the place where the towers are. Audrey: Okay then. King.com person: The towers are aranged in a hexagon. The ones from left to right are. Pet rescue tower,Farm Heroes tower,Candy Crush Saga tower,Candy Crush Soda Saga tower,Bubble Witch tower and the Diamond Digger tower Bumblebee: But wait. The towers have colors in that picture but they became grey King.com person: *sigh* That's the sad part. The towers will be abandoned and without our care. They will slowly erode and collapse. Bumblebee: WHAT!!! We need to protect the towers! Genevieve: So they won't erode and collapse! Jona: Let's do this Emma: So, where do we start? Bumblebee: The Candy Crush Saga Tower. It's the tallest! Emma: There it is! Katrina: Hey. Did you know about The king incident? Bumblebee: Katrina? Is that you? Katrina: Yes. For those who didn't know: I am another of Bumblebees imaginary friend along with Jack who is over there. Jack: Hey guys. Katrina: So we should check out the Soda Saga tower and Pet rescue tower. Audrey: Now we are seprated but look, There is the Pet rescue tower! Bumblebee: Genevieve,Katrina,Jack,Emma,. Look there. The Soda Saga tower is fine. back into the real world A player: Ive had enough of Diamond Digger Saga! That game is too hard. I am Glad to see King GONE! back to the towers *The Diamond Digger tower starts to lean* Chapter III - New Plans Genevieve: So the towers need to be saved. Bumblebee: The Diamond Digger tower is leaning! Katrina: Uh oh. Diamond Digger was one of my favorites. I miss that game. ;( Bumblebee(Conf): So what would happen is basically the tower is leaning. And wind will eventually make the tower lean too far! back to the crew Genevieve: We lost one tower! We still have five. Audrey: Look guys, The only way to save the towers is to bring king back Bumblebee: I will just be with my imaginary friends and protect the towers. Audrey and others can go try to get king back. Emma: All right. We will tell you in case we have news. A huge color bomb is shown to have been put on the ground floor of the CCS tower in the Candy crush display area back to Audrey Emma: There is the King.com person Jona: Hey king.com person. Please. Come bring king back. King.com manager: But... Emma: No. King.com must be back! Its the only way the towers an be saved King.com manger: I can't, until the innsulters are gone. Audrey: If only Bumblebee and Genevieve were here. They would know exactly what to do. Bumblebee: So the insulters. Im coming. Genevieve come with me. Katrina and Jack. Wait here. Audrey and the others are coming. Lets go teleport those insulters to the LBOC. back at the towers The Color bomb is not getting affected by corrosion. But its holders are. The holders can no longer hold the bomb. And it crumbles under the weight of it,Causing the huge color bomb to be released. Chapter IV - A Huge Disaster Bumblebee: There is a HUGE color bomb thats wrecking everything in its path. Audrey: Yeah. We heard that after the group reunites Katrina: The color bomb isnt the only disaster around here. Look over there. Its an earthquake Bumblebee: Not again! Genevieve: Its now heading for Chad Alan's house Bumblebee: Chad will just have to evacuate. Nothing gets in the way of the color bomb until it explodes. Audrey: CHAD! Evacuate now. A huge wrecking ball is rolling like crazy and your house is in its path. Evacuate now! Chad Alan: I see it. The wrecking ball crashes into Chad Alan's house totally flattening it. Back to the towers. The Pet Rescue tower is in its final days. It finally collapses in a rainy day. When the King person tells the news. The crew rushes back to the towers. King is about halfway reunited. Only a few more people and king would be back. Genevieve: Two towers are gone. But four stand. Anyway we better regroup king before all 6 towers collapse otherwise all the king.com games are gone forever Bumblebee: Lets hope for no disasters Chapter V - LBOC Escape Meanwhile: WIKIA NEWS Michael: Our first news is Bumblebee's hurricane center is now Bumblebee's awesome hurricane center park. Idea suggested by RadioJH Audrey. Back to you, LBOC Kool: I've had enough. I want to escape! Fiona: me too! Kool breaks the LBOC open back to the crew Bumblebee*gasps*: THE LBOC!! Everyone escaped!!! Genevieve: Oh no! back to the towers. The Bubble witch and Farm heroes tower collapse. Two towers remain Bumblebee: Not good. Only the CCS and CCSS towers stand Emma: So what can we do A laser suddenly teleports the crew high in the air Crew:aaaahhhh *the crew crashes into MommyandGracie's house Genevieve: My glasses! Where are they! Katrina: Um Geny. They are right there Genevieve: Oh. Thanks back to where the villains are Kool: Finally. I can get my revenge on CCS wiki Fiona: Ikr Dimitri: What am i doing here Flower: I will kill everyone i see. How dare viewers dont vote me to win BFDI Chapter VI - More Disasters Michael: LETS STOP THEM! Kool shoots 3 missiles Emma: Not good Michael: Lets use our LPTD's the first missile hits a small house,The second hit is to the already damaged LBOC,The third hits right next to Noah knocking him out. Emma: NOAH! You okay. to the CCS building Catinthedark: Kool must be stopped. But how Michael: I have an idea. It might just save the towers AND bring King back Bumblebee: What is it Michael: We CCS users will do this. You guys can take down Kool and his minions Bumblebee: Okay Bumblebee and his team goes to Kool and his team. Kool: Its time to create a mini volcano Kool creates a mini volcano which erupts out lava. Chapter VII - More disasters part 2 Michael: Ok. We can do this. King.com's members are back. except for one*rushes to the last member* King.com person: You want me back i guess? Michael: Yes. We need you badly! King.co person: Are the insulters gone Michael: Yes. They are being defeated i believe. King.com person: You know what. I miss king too. I will come! Michael: YESSSSS! Back to the towers. They are slowly getting power. Eventually. The get their colors back. Catinthedark: You saved King! Great job Michael! back to Bumblebee Bumblebee: Thats Mikey taken care of. He's back to the rebuilt LBOC. Meanwhile. Kool causes more havoc by spawning a tornado at the hurricane center and an earthquake right next to Kittiesmama. Emma: There is an earthquake! Genevieve: Bumblebee. Bad news. The hurricane center has just been destroyed by a tornado Bumblebee: Never mind that. We need to take out Kool and Fiona and their minions for good. Chapter VIII - The Final Battle Kool: With my robot suit, I can easily defeat CCS. Bumblebee: No you cant. Michael: YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT US! Bumblebee easily overpowers Kool with the LPTD at hand Everyone gets teleported to Hurricane center parl. The center was actually intact. Bumblebee: Its time for Kool to go Genevieve: Lets defeat Fiona Bumblebee: Its the end Fiona*teleports Fiona Kool suddenly gets power and grabs Bumblebee by the leg Bumblebee: Aaaaa Kool tosses Bumblebee into the air and then throws him into a building,Noah tries to help. But Kool overpowers him by sending him into Katrina,knocking her over. Katrina: Im okay Bumblebee once again gets the upper hand. Kool kicks the LPTD out of his hand. Kool then scratches him in the left arm and then throws him to the ground hard. Kool is about to give the final blow until.. Michael: Im gonna defeat you. Kool gets distracted and goes after Michael but Bumblebee pushes Kool into a portal that the fallen LPTD created. Michael's distraction worked!! the battle is over. Kool has been defeated Audrey looks over at the intact park. Kool: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I failed Michael: Yes! Kool is gone. Bumblebee: Congrats Michael. Category:Bumblebee's Adventures